Mother
by animelover171
Summary: During training, a black ball of energy had shoved its way down my throat. Now I have this voice in my head that calls himself Father. But he came with a warning, about his powers. One by one a mark will appear, each giving me a different power of his. The only problem, I can't control them, yet. This is my story on how I, Sakura Haruno, became Konoha's first homunculus.


**Mother**

_**Father Before Me**_

**Father's p.o.v.**

After that damn Elric had defeated me I found myself in a white room. Looking around I saw two large black double doors. After giving a 360 degree turn I face one of the double doors, only to see a white figure identical to me with black smoke surrounding it. After staring at it for a second or two, it grinned.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at it incredulously.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked!" he proclaimed rather excitedly. "I am known as many things, I am all, I am one, I am God, but I am also, you." He explained, finishing his sentence by pointing at me.

"You're God? But, why God, why would you do this to me? Why would-" "ENOUGH!" he yelled making me snap my mouth shut. He looked angry.

"You dare try to consume me! To obtain me! You fool! I am God, the devil himself cannot surpass me yet you try to exceed me?! You will be punished for your doings!"

The big black double doors had suddenly slammed open and several thin black hands had emerged and grabbed me, pulling me towards the big black nothingness.

"No! Wait, please! I'll do anything you ask, anything you want! I'll atone for my sins; all I ask is for a second chance!"

"Fool." He spoke once again. "Everyone can be saved and forgiven."

"Wait, so does that mean...?" I trailed off, not wanting to be wrong or say the wrong thing.

"Yes, you will be given a second chance; however it will be under my terms."

"What do you mean?"

"You will not be a physical being as you once were before; you will remain as a subconscious in a young girls mind."

"A females subconscious!?"

"Be greatfull, this could have ended a lot worse for you! As I was saying, this girl has the potential to change the world for the better, she has the right mind and a strong will for it, however, she does not have the strength. I suppose that she could get stronger on her own but it would take a few years longer than what she has."

"What do you mean?"

"Little does she or her friends know, one of their most feared enemies is planning a war against them, you, are to give her your powers one by one and teach her, help her get stronger."

"I see."

"Yes but you know as well as I do, giving her all your powers at once could kill anyone, that is why you must give it to her one by one, lest it kill her."

"So this girl, what's her name and where does she come from?" I inquired.

"Her name, is Sakura Haruno, she is a ninja and comes from a place in the elemental nations known as Konoha. Enjoy your new life, and don't take this one for granted, homunculus."

And with those parting words, the thin hands that had came out of the doors, took me completely in, as I saw the girls life flash before my eyes, for it is now my own.

~•~

**Sakura's p.o.v.**

I stood in place a little nervous as I felt several gazes on me. It was that time of the month again where all the teams of the Konoha 12 come together for an extreme training session.

And who did those random gazes belong to? The parents of all the Konoha 12, my parents, Naruto's parents, Sasuke's parents, older brother and cousin, Ino pigs parents, Chouji's, Shikamaru's... the whole Konoha 12's parents and the senseis. So now you can understand my nervousness. It literally felt like they were all staring at me and me only.

All 12 of us stood in a circle as Ino explained the rules to us again.

"Okay guys, you know the drill, it's every man, or woman, for themselves. A free for all, everyone against everyone and once you've been defeated, you're out!"

I scoffed a little on the inside; it sounds more like a game than a training exercise.

"The last one standing wins!" She yelled before completely disappearing in a swirl of leaves, everyone else soon following.

I took off towards the trees, hoping the branches would be enough to cover my obnoxious pink hair and that humungous forehead of mine.

Concealing my chakra I slid into a crouching position and focused on my hearing. The sound of metal clashing together soon caught my attention along with the sound of jutsu firing one after the other.

I laughed a little at hearing some of them shouting at each other and in general for being kicked out of the game-er, training session so early.

After about an hour had passed I spread out my chakra only to feel five chakra signatures left, six if you count my own.

I released my chakra, no longer surprising it, not a second later did I feel another signature come and give chase. I recognized it immediately and ran in the opposite direction, away from him.

I soon found myself in a clearing and I stopped and waited, I couldn't run forever, after all, it was 'last one standing' who won.

I began to ready myself as I felt his signature come closer and closer, flaring out my chakra a bit I realized we were the only two left in the game, I guess the other guys all got each other out.

I began to count down the seconds it would take for him to reach me.

..._5_

_...4_

_...3_

_...2_

_...1_

_"Hello Sasuke, are you ready for this?"_

_"Just fight me Haruno."_


End file.
